Ranking Exam
by rikupendragon
Summary: Syrus, Chumley, Jaden, and Bastian must all enter the mini tournament titled Ranking Exam. They will face off against former opponents and new ones as well. To top it all off, Zane has come back to have his rematch with Jaden. Who will win? Find out. Also
1. The Beginning

Me: Come on, Zane. Tell them.

Zane: No.

Me: DO IT!

Zane: NO!

Me: Ok then. HEY SYRUS!

Sy: Yeah?

Me: Any embarrassing pictures of your big brother?

Sy: Tons!

Zane: All right! I'll do it. Rikupendragon does not own YGO GX, how ever much he wishes he did. He only owns...actually, nothing.

Me: THAT'S NOT TRUE! THIS STORY LINE WAS CREATED BY ME! THE FACT THAT IT IS SIMILAR TO THE FINAL EXAMS IN THE ANIME IS JUST A COINCEDENCE! ENJOY THE FREAKING SHOW WHILE I TEACH ZANE A LESSON IN DUELING! 2 minutes later T.T I hate losing!

btw, although this is 1 year after Jaden and friends join Duel Academy, Zane is here as a guest and Crowler calls Jaden a slacker because Jaden is still a Slifer student.

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX Fan Fiction: Ranking Exam **

**By: Riku-/Yami- **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

It was a beautiful day at Duel Academy and Jaden Yuki was in the courtyard, heading towards Dr. Crowler's class when he bumped into someone. When he looked up, he saw his teacher Dr. Crowler. Crowler was wearing his usual Obelisk Blue trench coat as well as his eye shadow, brown boots and black pants. Crowler's hair was about half an inch to an inch long around his head and a foot long pony tail in the back.

"Jaden, you Slifer-slacker! Watch where you're going!" Shouted Dr. Crowler. Despite the fact he was a guy, Dr. Crowler even sounded like a woman, sort of.

Jaden got up and wiped himself off. His 1 1/2 in long brown hair had dust from the fall. Jaden shook his head to get the dirt out of it and wiped off the dust from his school uniform. His Slifer Red blazer was half-way covered with dust as was his black pants and brown boots and black tee shirt. "Sorry Dr. Crowler. I was just on my way to-. Hey how come you're not teaching class?"

"Simple my dear boy, I'm not having class today. In fact, I was just looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. Today marks the one year anniversary that you arrived here at Duel Academy and became a student. So, today is the day of the Ranking Exam for all first year students."

"Wow. I totally forgot it's been a year already. Time flies when you're having fun! So, what's the Ranking Exam?" Jaden asked curiously.

"It's you're end of the term exam. All first year students are to use a different deck than normal. One they've never used before. It could be a deck one of your friend's have used or a deck you create all on your own. Be sure to tell Chumley and Syrus the news as well. Oh and don't forget you cannot use your normal deck or else you're disqualified. Understood?"

"You bet doc. I'm off! See ya Dr. Crowler!" Jaden started running the opposite way he had originally been going, then stopped and walked back to Dr. Crowler. "Hey doc, could I use Dr. Banner's old deck? I think it'd be a good chance for students to see how good of a deck Dr. Banner had."

"I thought you might say so," Crowler pulled out a 40 card Duel Monsters deck from his coat pocket. "Make me proud my boy. Also, one more thing. You will be dueling two moreduelists if you win the whole tournament exam."

"Got'cha!" Jaden ran back to the Slifer Red dorm, excited about what he had just heard.

Jaden arrived at a small set of dorm rooms outside the Slifer Red dorm grounds. He ran up the wooden stairs and ran into the second door on his left and saw his friends Syrus and Chumley. Syrus was a short, shy boy wearing the school uniform and his glasses. People can always tell he's the brother of Zane Truesdale, the best Obelisk Blue duelist, because they both have blue colored hair, though Sy's was a lighter blue. Chumley was a heavy set guy with black puffy-balled hair and a large pink nose. People would mistake him for a koala sometimes if it wasn't for the clothes and him being able to talk.

"Hey Jay, what's up?" Asked Syrus in his little squeaky voice, a voice like a 10-year-old.

"I just got some sweet news from Dr. Crowler!" Jaden then told his friends about the news he had just heard from Dr. Crowler, but forgot to mention that they can't use their normal decks.

"Man this bites. I'll never be able to win with my Koala deck," Chumley said.

"Oh I forgot to mention! We can't use our normal decks. We have to use different decks. I'm using Dr. Banner's deck."

"Hey Jaden, can I use your Elemental Hero deck? I've always wanted to give that thing a spin." Chumley asked. He, and Sirus, always admired Jaden for his never ending self-confidence and his dueling spirit.

"Sure Chumley, no problem." Jaden took out the deck from his left pocket and handed it to Chumley. Chumley's eyes were all watery now that he couldn't see clearly. He then fell off the top bunk bed. "Ouch."

"It doesn't matter what I choose, I'll never win." Syrus said sadly. Syrus wasn't exactly the best duelist and he'd always get himself down.

"Don't sweat it Syrus! I'll help ya!"

"Really Jaden?"

"Sure. In return, you have to stop beating yourself up just because you're not as good of a duelist as your big brother. Neither am I, but I don't feel sorry for myself."

"Ok Jay. You win. So what kind of deck are you gonna help me make?"

"A Spellcaster deck! We'll even put in Dark Magician Girl!" Sy's eyes then filled with tears of joy. Despite the fact that she was a monster spirit, Sy and Dark Magician Girl were in love. Even though Sirus didn't have the ability to see the spirits like Jaden could. The two spent an hour making a deck. Just then, Dr. Crowler entered the room.

"It's time for the Ranking Exam!"

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Dr. Crowler walked to the school's duel dome. It looked like a normal stadium, with the exception of a little arena in the middle that was lifted above the ground by the legs of the arena. In the middle, was Zane Truesdale. Syrus's older brother. He was wearing the school uniform with the white and blue Obelisk trench coat.

"Jaden, it's time for us to have a rematch!"

"Ah sweet! Finally, a rematch with Zane!" Jaden hopped onto the platform where Zane was and stood on the opposite side. Syrus then threw Jaden a duel disk and Jaden put it on. The duel disk was an object that duelists used to duel. They put it on their arm to start. There are five visible slots on top of the oval shaped tray where duelists put their monsters, and five more below them for their spell and trap cards. Jaden inserted the deck and drew five cards. "Get your game on!"

"Let's duel!" Shouted the both of them.

"I'll go first, Jaden." Zane then drew one card from his deck. "I play Power Bond! Now I merge together my three Cyber Dragons to create Cyber End Dragon!" Suddenly, on Zane's field, appeared a mechanical dragon with three heads that bared a striking resemblance to the three-headed dragon from the original Godzilla movies.

(Cyber End Dragon/Light/Machine/10/4000/2800/Fusion Cyber Dragon + Cyber Dragon + Cyber Dragon/Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted by the above Fusion Material Monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster who's DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.)

"Now don't forget Zane, you'll have to lose LP equal to the monster's original attack!"

"I didn't forget Jaden. You shouldn't forget that his attack is doubled! My next card will prove useful! I play the spell card 'Right Choice or Wrong Choice!' It goes like this; I randomly select one card from your hand and guess if it's a monster, spell or trap. If I guess right, my Life Points will double. If I guess wrong, however, my Life Points will be cut in half. I choose the middle card as a...spell card!" Jaden showed him the card. It was the spell card Chaos Greed. "You keep the card, but my Life Points still double."

LP: Zane8000; Jaden4000

"I'll now end my turn. Your move Jaden and my Life Points decrease by 4000."

LP: 4000 ALL

"My turn! I play Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill! With this card, every one of my cards that would be sent to the graveyard is removed from play! Now I play Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck. Now I play Copper Scales, White Process Albed and Lead Compass! With Copper Scales and Lead Compass, I can summon Alchemic Beast-Copper Ouroboros and Alchemic Beast-Lead Lion! Each have 500 ATK points and can attack directly! Plus with White Process, I can summon Gold Homunculus! This guy already has 1600 ATK and DEF points and gains 300 ATK and DEF points for each of my cards removed from play! So I count four cards, so my Homunculus now has 2800 ATK and DEF points! Now I play Chaos Greed! I can only use this if I have at least four cards removed from play and no cards in my graveyard. I can now draw two cards! Now I'll use my two Alchemic Beasts to attack you directly for 1000 points! I'll then play one card face down and call it a turn."

LP: Zane3000; Jaden4000

"I said it once and I'll say it again, you know how to use your cards like a true duelist. I play Card of Sanctity! This card allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hand. Now, Cyber End Dragon attack the lion!"

"Hold it Zane! I use Elemental Absorber! This card allows me to discard a monster that's the same attribute as your monster and bring the battle damage to 0!"

"Then I'll use the quick-play spell card, De-Fusion! So now my monster returns into the original three dragons! Now I use two of my dragons to attack your alchemic beasts bringing you to 800 LP. Then I'll play two cards face down to end my turn." Now on Zane's field were three serpent-like mechanical dragons each with 2100 attack points and on Jaden's field were a giant gold stone soldier with red jewels for eyes and his giant kettle. Plus his little machine gizmo with six different colored jewels: red, blue, green, yellow, brown, and purple.

LP: Zane3000; Jaden0800

"Nice! But this is when it ends, Zane! I summon Primeval Sun Helios and play Yellow Process Kitolinix! This allows me to sacrifice my new monster for Helios Duo Megistos! You don't have to worry about her because I'm gonna play Red Process Rubedo to sacrifice my new monster for someone stronger! Go Helios Trios Megistos! This little lady has a sweet effect, she gains 300 points for every card of mine removed from play! So now her attack is 3600!"

"You sure you added right, Jaden?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have 12 cards removed from play! My two Helios cards and the two process cards, plus my two alchemic beasts! That's six so far. Then I had four others removed from play when I summoned my homunculus and they were my scales, compass, Pot of Greed, and White Process. Then I removed another Primeval Sun Helios from play with Elemental Absorber's effect. Then there's Chaos Greed. So that's 12 cards and an extra 3600 ATK points for my Homunculus which is 5200 ATK points!"

"Jaden," Zane said calmly. "It's been fun, but this is where it ends! I activate Attack Reflector Unit! I sacrifice a Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon!"

(Cyber Barrier Dragon/Light/Machine/6/0800/2800/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of Attack Reflector Unit. Once per turn, while this card is face up in attack mode, you may negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters.)

"I'm not attacking just yet. I'll play two cards face down and play Card of Sanctity! Now I activate Heavy Storm! This destroys all spell and traps on the field!" All the spells and traps were destroyed, the ones on the field anyway, by a giant hurricane the swept through the field. "Now I'll attack your Barrier Dragon with my Homunculus!" The Barrier Dragon was shattered and Zane's Life Points went down to 0. "And that's game! I win." Zane walked up to Jaden and smiled.

"Good game," they said in unison. Then the two shook hands.


	2. Syrus vs Dimitri

**Chapter 2: Syrus vs. Dimitri (as Seto Kaiba)**

Syrus went over to see Jaden when the duel ended. "Way to play, Jay. I can't believe you beat Zane. I wonder who I have to face next." No sooner then after Syrus spoke those words, Dr. Crowler announced the next match.

"Syrus Trusedale will now face off against the one-and-only copycat duelist, Dimitri! Who is going to mimic the one-and-only, Mr. Seto Kaiba! He has every card Mr. Kaiba has, including the strongest and most feared dragon, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Right next to Dr. Crowler, was a young adult male wearing a white trench coat with the initials "KC" on the left collar of the coat. He had black boots and black jeans with a black belt with a silver buckle with the initials "KC" on it and below his open white trench coat, was a black, long-sleeved shirt. Dimitri looked almost exactly like Seto Kaiba. He even got down the ice cold stare Kaiba would give to almost everyone. On his left arm was his Duel Disk.

"I can't believe I have to waste my time with such weaklings. Let's get this over with." What Dimitri didn't know, though, was that Syrus had a deck almost copied perfectly on Yugi's Spellcaster deck. Syrus wasn't scared. He'd beaten Dimitri before and he knew he could do it again, though he was terrified about facing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Let's duel!" They said in unison.

"I'll go first," Stated Dimitri/Kaiba. "I summon Kaiba Man in attack mode! Now I activate his effect! I send him from my field to the graveyard to summon the monster of your destruction. The all powerful BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" A magnificent dragon appeared on Dimitri's field. Its wing span on each wing was at least 3ft. It had piercing ice-blue eyes and shiny dark white scales. Syrus didn't show it, but he was shaking with fear just looking at the beast. "I'll end my turn."

-Blue-Eyes White Dragon/8/Light/Dragon/3000/2500-

"Ok then. I play Emblem of Dragon Destroyer! This card allows me to add Buster Blader from my deck or graveyard to my hand! Next, I play Polymerization! So I fuse Buster Blader and 'Dark Magician' to create Dark Paladin!" Syrus now had a monster with 2900 attack points. It wore dark purple, spellcaster type armor and a scepter with an emblem in the middle of the jagged blade.

Buster Blader/7/Earth/Warrior/2600/2300/Effect: This monster gains 500 attack points for every face up Dragon-type monster on the field and in your opponent's graveyard.

'Dark Magician/7/Dark/Spellcaster/2500/2100'

Dark Paladin/8/Dark/Spellcaster/2900/2500/Fusiong (Buster Blader + Dark Magician)/Effect: This monster can only be special summon by fusion summon with the above fusion material monsters. This monster gains 500 attack points for every face up dragon on the field and in each player's graveyard.'

"You poor loser. Too bad he's not strong enough to defeat my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Exclaimed Dimitri.

"You obviously don't know his special ability! He gains 500 extra attack points for every dragon face up on the field and in the graveyard!"

"What!"

"That's right," Syrus said teasingly. "Dark Paladin, attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon now!"

Syrus-4000/Dimitri-3600

"Then next, I'll play two cards face down to end my turn."

"I'll draw!" He smirks as he looks at the card he just drew. "I've just drawn the monster to seal your fate, but first I'll have to gain Life Points! I'll play Heavy Storm!"

"Not so fast! I activate Imperial Order! Now neither of us can use spell cards!"

'Syrus, you cur. I was hoping you'd use Dark Paladin's effect to negate the card, but he's smarter than he seems.' "I'll place one monster in defense mode to end my turn!"

"My turn! I choose not to pay life points, so Imperial order is destroyed! Next, I'll play Nobleman of Crossout! This card allows me to remove from play one face down defense monster on the field!" The monster was flipped to reveal Inter-Dimension Dragon.

Inter-Dimension Dragon/Light/Dragon/4/1000/1000/Effect: This card cannot be removed from play. If this face down card is targeted by the effect of a spellcard, flip this monster face up and negate the effect. You then gain 300 points for every dragon in the graveyard.

"Too bad for you, it won't work."

"What do you mean?"

"My dragon can't be removed from play, no matters what! So he's still flipped face up, but there's a bonus. I gain 300 life points for every dragon in the graveyard!"

Syrus-4000/Dimitri-3900

"Fine, then. I'll activate Card of Sanctity! This card allows us both to draw until we have six cards in our hands! I'll attack your monster! I end my turn."

"I play one monster in defense mode to end my turn."

"My move! I play Dark Magic Curtain! I'll pay half of my life points to special summon Dark Magician Girl! Don't forget her effect; she gains 300 extra attack points for every Dark Magician and Dark Magician of Chaos in the graveyard!"

Dark Magic Curtain/Normal Spell/Each player can pay half of their life points to special summon from their hand one level six or higher spellcaster.

Dark Magician Girl/Dark/Spellcaster/6/2000/1700/Effect: This monster gains 300 extra attack points for every Dark Magician and Dark Magician of Chaos in the graveyard.

"I end my turn."

"I summon another defense to end my turn!"

Syrus-2000/Dimitri-3900

"Ok, now I play Diffusion Wave Motion! This card allows my Dark Paladin to attack all your monsters at the cost of 1000 life points. Dark Paladin, Chaos Scepter Blast attack!"

"My monsters were Lord of Dragons and Cyber Jar!"

"Thanks to my spell, Cyber Jar's effect is negated! Then I place three cards face down and summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode to end my turn!"

"Too bad you didn't keep him in your hand! I play Monster Reborn! To bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Then I play a Wingbeat of Giant Dragon! I return Blue-Eyes to my hand to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field." Syrus' cards, Mirror Force, Negate Attack, and Magic Cylinder, were destroyed. "I'll then play Night Mare Steel Cage! Now neither of us can attack for two turns! I'll then play X-Head Cannon in attack mode to end my turn."

"I play Card of Sanctity! Then I play Polymerization! I now fuse my second Dark Magician with my second Buster Blader! To create, Dark Paladin! Then I play Monster Reborn! To bring back Dark Magician! Now I sacrifice a Dark Paladin and my Dark Magician for Sorcerer of Dark Magic! Now I play Gifted Goblin! As long as you have a total of six cards in your hand, I can draw two cards! Now I play Graceful Charity! I draw three and discard Magician of Faith and Night Assailant! Now I remove them from play to summon Chaos Sorcerer!" Everyone stared as Syrus was turning the tables on Dimitri. "Now I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior! Now I use his effect to destroy your cage! Now I remove from play your cannon using Chaos Sorcerer's effect! Now Paladin and Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack directly for game!"

Final result: Syrus-1000/Dimitri-0000

"That's game 'Kaiba' and you lose."


	3. Atticus vs Chumley: Part 1

**Chapter 3:Atticus vs. Chumley-Part 1**

"You guys kicked butt! I hope I get to duel next," Chumley said.

"Who still has to duel? Isn't it just us three?" Jaden wondered.

"No, Bastian is also in this," explained Syrus. Just then, Dr. Crowler got the microphone.

"Our next duel is our own Chumley Huffington vs. Atticus Rhodes!" Chumley wasn't too worried. Jaden had beaten Atticus before and Chumley was the one using Jaden's deck.

Chumley walked up onto the arena and faced Atticus. Atticus was wearing his usual Hawaiian outfit. "Chumley, are you ready to duel off against my dragons?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's duel!" They both said in unison.

"I'll go first! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! Next, I'll play Polymerization! I'll fuse Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Then I'll play Pot of Greed! Now I play another Polymerization to merge Clayman and Sparkman to create E-Hero Thunder Giant! Next, comes Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands! Next I play Fusion Recovery! This allows me to add to my hand a fusion material monster and a Polymerization that I used in a fusion summon! So I add Sparkman and Polymerization to my hand! Now I play Polymerization! I merge Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman to create -E-Hero Tempest-! Now I play Miracle Fusion! This card allows me to use monsters in my graveyard for a fusion summoning! So I merge Burstinatrix, Avian, Bubbleman and Clayman to create E-Hero Elixir! Then I'll play two cards face down to end my turn." Everyone just stared at Chumley's field. He had four kick-butt monsters on the field. Everyone knew that was extremely difficult on your first turn.

"I never even got **THAT **lucky on my first turn. GO CHUMLEY!" Jaden shouted, jumping up and down while Syrus was trying to restrain him with help from their friend, and Atticus' little sister, Alexis Rhodes.

Flame Wingman/6/Wind/Warrior/2100/1200/Fusion (Avian + Burstinatrix)/Effect: This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

Thunder Giant/6/Light/Warrior/2400/1500/Fusion (Sparkman + Clayman)/Effect: This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Discard 1 card from your hand to select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with an original ATK that is less than the ATK of this card. You can only use this effect once per turn, during your Main Phase.

-Elemental Hero Tempest/8/2800/2800/Wind/Warrior/Fusion (Avian + Sparkman + Bubbleman)/Effect: This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. By sending 1 card (except this card) on your side of the field to the graveyard, select 1 monster on your side of the field. As long as this card remains face up on the field, the selected monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle (Damage Calculations applied normally).-

Elemental Hero Elixir/10/2900/2600/Light/Warrior/Fusion (Avian + Burstinatrix + Bubbleman + Clayman)/Effect: Return all cards removed from play to their owner's deck.

"Nice moves Chumley. Now it's my turn! I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick! Now I sacrifice him for Red-Eyes Black Dragon and last but not least, I summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon by sacrificing Red-Eyes B. Dragon! Now my darkness dragon gains 300 ATK points for each dragon in my graveyard! So now his attack points are 3000! Now attack his Elixir!"

"No you don't! I activate a trap known as E-Hero Domain! This trap can only be used if you attack a fusion monster with E-Hero in its name! Your monster's attack is cut in half and I gain attack points equal to the amount you lost!"

"Sorry Chumley, not today. I use Dragon Breath Shield! This stops any decrease in the attack of my dragons for this turn!"

"That doesn't matter. I'll still gain the 2000 attack points, but not because of my E-Hero domain. I'm using a card known as Hero Drink! This card increases one of my monster's attack points equal to the number of E-Hero's I have on the field, including the monster target if it's an E-Hero! So that's a total of 4900 attack points! This means you lose 1900 life points!"

Chumley-4000/Atticus-2100

"Not bad. I was waiting for you to do something like that. I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all your face up attack monsters! That ends my turn!" Suddenly, Clayman, Bubbleman, Burstinatrix, and Avian were all on Chumley's field. "What the heck happened? How did you summon four monsters?"

"My E-Hero Domain. When more than one E-Hero is destroyed by a card effect, the strongest fusion E-Hero is diffused after the card effect and the monsters used for it are special summoned to the field. It's my turn! I play Hero Rain! This allows us both to draw cards equal to the total number of E-Hero's or D-Hero's on the field. So we both draw four cards! Now I play Past Fusion! This allows me to fusion summon a fusion monster from my graveyard! So I merge my four monsters to make Elixir! Luck for you he can't attack this turn. So I play two cards face down to end my turn."

"You're getting pretty good Chum, but it ends here! I play a card known as Dragon's Ritual! In order for me to successfully ritual summon the monster known as Dragon Overlord, I have to remove three dragons in my graveyard from play that have Red-Eyes in their name! So I remove Darkness Dragon, Black Dragon, and Black Chick from play to summon Dragon Overlord!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How will Chumley survive this terrifying menace? With attacks points equal to the total added attack points of the monsters removed from play? Find out...NEXT CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHA!


	4. Atticus vs Chumley: Part 2

**Chapter 4: Atticus vs. Chumley: Part 2**

"So Chumley, any last words before you lose?"

"Yeah, actually I have four: this-duel's-not-over!"

"Yeah well, we'll see about that. I played Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hand." Atticus then thinks to himself. 'Ok now, Chum has one E-Hero on the field and two cards face down. My monster has 5300 attack points, but one of his cards could destroy my monster if I attack. I better not risk it.' "I play one card face down and call it a turn."

"Too bad, you should have attacked!"

"Says you Chumley!"

"No it's a fact. My two face down cards are spell cards and you fell for them by not attacking! Before I draw, I'm going to use Mystical Space Typhoon! This destroys your face down card! Now I'll draw! This duel's not over!"

"You said that already," Atticus replied.

"I play the strongest spell you'll ever meet: HERO FUSION!"

"Hey Jaden, what's that card do?" Asked little Syrus.

"To be honest, I don't know. I've never seen it in my deck before. I guess Chumley decided to add some new cards to the deck."

"This sweet card allows me to merge together all the E-Hero monsters in my graveyard and on the field! So now I summon the strongest E-Hero ever! GO ELEMENTAL HERO KINGMAN!" The giant monster had parts from every E-Hero monster. Avian's wings, Clayman's body material, Bubbleman's cape and blasters, WildHeart's sword, Burstlady's head gear, arm blades from Blade Edge, dragon arm from Flame Wingman, Lightning symbol on his chest from thunder giant, the gold armor from Elixir, and Sparkman's shining personality. "This dude is gonna rock your world Atty!"

"Who told you that was my nickname!" He asked furiously.

"Who else big brother?" Everyone turned towards Alexis who was grinning at her older brother. "Since you like to embarrass me, I thought it might be fun to do it to you."

"Back to the duel, Atty! Anyway, this card gains 1000 attack points for every E-Hero monster in my graveyard! So that's: Thunder Giant, Flame Wingman, Elixir, Tempest, Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Bubbleman, and Sparkman! So that's 9000 plus an extra 1000 attack points for being the only monster on my side of the field! Now attack his monster for game!"

"This duel's not over! I activate his special effect! I give up half of my LP to cancel your attack and inflict damage to you equal to the number of monsters in your grave times 300!"

Chumley-1300/Atticus-1050

"You just did your self over Atticus! When I take damage, you take the same amount!" Chumley announced.

Cumley-1300/Atticus-0000

"Take that Atty!" Chumley ran over to Jaden and the others to celebrate his victory.

"Attention, the duel between Bastian Misawa and Chazz Princeton will now begin!" Announced Crowler. With in 10 minutes, the final score was:

Chazz-0000/Bastian-0500.

Next up, part two of the fan fiction! MUAHAHA!


	5. Chumley vs Syrus

**Chapter 5: Chumley vs. Syrus**

"Alright you four winners, it's time for the semi-finals! This is where you can choose to use your regular deck or the deck you dueled with! What are your answers?" Crowler announced of the microphone.

"I'll stick with this Spellcaster deck," replied Syrus.

"I'll...use... Huh. I'm not sure what I want to use. Should I use Banner's deck or my deck?" Jaden asked his pals.

"Jaden, use your deck and I'll use Zane's deck," replied Chumley. Chumley walked over to Zane, nervous about Zane's answer. "Hey Zane, can I...that is...will you let me..."

"You want to use my Cyber Dragon deck. Is that right?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Chumley replied, feeling he knew the answer already.

"Promise me one thing first. Promise you'll use it against Syrus. I want to see if my little brother can handle it," Zane answered.

"I will! I promise I'll duel Syrus with it!" Zane took out the deck from his duel disk and handed it to Chumley and smiled.

"Ok. Now that that's settled, Bastian what deck will you be using?" Crowler asked.

"I shall use my burn deck. It will be useful against Jaden's E-Hero's," replied Bastian.

"Now let the duels commence! First up is Syrus vs. Chumley! Begin!"

"I'll go first! I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Syrus declared. "Now I play three Black Pendants! Each card increases my monster's attack by 500 points! So add 1500 to 1900 and you get 3400 attack points! Now since he gains a spell counter each time a spell is played, I can sacrifice him to special summon Dark Magician from my hand, deck or graveyard! So say good bye the Skilled Dark Magician and hello to the original Dark Magician!"

"Why did Syrus do that Zane? Skilled Dark had more attack points than regular Dark Magician," Jaden asked Zane.

"It's because of the Black Pendants. You see when they are sent from the field to the graveyard, the opponent takes 500 points of damage. So you see Chumley just lost almost half of his life points with in just one turn."

"Then I'll throw down a face down to end my turn," Syrus announced.

Syrus-4000/Chum-2500

"Then it's my move! This is gonna get sweet really soon! I'll start off by playing Mystical Space Typhoon! This will destroy your face down card!"

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card, Magician's Arena! This permanent trap allows me to negate your spell cards as long as I remove a card in the graveyard from play! So I'll remove a Black Pendant from play to negate your card."

'Not lic. His card will stop my idea, or will it? I have an idea.' "I'll summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode! Since you have a monster on the field and I don't, I can summon this monster with out a tribute. Now I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!"

"Alright then, my turn! I'll play Pot of Greed! Then I play the field spell known as Dark Energy Field! You see this card lowers the number of stars each Dark attribute monster has by two. So I summon Dark Magician Girl!"

"I activate a trap! Go Attack Reflection unit! So I sacrifice my monster to summon Cyber Barrier Dragon! Now you can't destroy him since he has 2800 defense points!"

"Did I forget to mention that the field also empowers my spellcasters with 500 extra attack points?"

"Not good."

"Dark Magician, attack his monster! Dark Magic Attack!"

"Hold it! Reveal trap! Cyber Wall! As long as I have a monster with 'Cyber' in its name with in my graveyard, you can't destroy my Cyber monsters!"

"I'll end my turn."

"Sweet! Now I'll play Cyber Squads Removed! This little card allows me to remove cards from play equal to the number of cards in my graveyard! So I'll remove your Skilled Dark and your two pendants from play! Now I play Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have six cards in our hands! Now I play Pot of Greed!"

"I use my trap's effect! By removing my Pot of Greed from play, I get to negate your card!"

"Perfect! Now I play Power Bond! So I merge two Cyber Dragons and a Proto Cyber Dragon, I can summon Cyber End Dragon!"

"I negate your card!"

"Sorry pal, you have no cards left in the graveyard to remove from play! Now I play Limiter Removal! So his attack doubles again to bring it up to 16,000! Attack his Dark Magician Girl!"

Chumley-0000/Syrus-0000

"I forgot to mention one thing about my field card Chum, when I take life point damage when a dark monster is destroyed, you take the same amount. So we both lose!"

"This was an interesting turn of events. It didn't last long for a duel. Any how, our next match will be between Jaden Yuki and Bastian Misawa!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is a short chapter, I only had 30 minutes to work instead of 45. Tomorrow's chapter will be the last one for a while. I have spring break coming up and I won't be able to put any more documents on the site. Only a few chapters left after this one! Enjoy!


	6. Bastian vs Jaden: Part 1

**Chapter 6: Jaden vs. Bastian-Part 1**

"Time for the next match!" Announced Crowler. "The next duel shall be between Jaden Yuki from Slifer Red and Bastian Misawa from Ra Yellow!" There was a loud cheer from all sides of the stadium. Jaden and Bastian walked up onto the platform where the duel was going to be held.

"I hope you're ready to lose, Bastian! This won't be like the last time we dueled!"

"I have a feeling you're right, but you will lose just the same!" Bastian replied in his British accent.

"Let's duel!" They said in unison.

"I'll go first! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! Then I'll play Skyscrapper! Now, when ever my E-Hero's attack or get attacked by a monster that's stronger, that E-Hero gains 1000 attack points! Then I'll throw down, two face downs!"

"My turn! I play Solar Flare Dragon! Then, I'll play the card known as Solar Energy! I can only use this if I have a face up Solar Flare Dragon on my side of the field. I can pay 1000 life points to special summon another dragon! So, you will not only lose 1000 at the end of my turns, but you can't attack any Pyro monsters as long as I have two SFD's on the field. I'll then place two cards face down and I end my turn and you lose 1000 life points!"

Life Points: 3000 all

Solar Flare Dragon/4/1500/1000/Fire/Pyro/Effect: This card cannot be attacked if there is another Pyro-Type monster on your side of the field. This card inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points during the end phase of your turn.

"Not bad, Bastian. Let's see you handle this! I reveal Polymerization! So I'll merge Clayman and Sparkman together to create Thunder Giant! Now I'll discard my Elemental Hero Necroshade to destroy one of your Solar Flare Dragons! That means I can attack your remaining monster!"

"I'll activate the trap card known as Inferno Healing! This can only be used if a Pyro monster was destroyed as a result of battle! Now instead of losing life points, I'll gain what I would have lost!"

Jaden: 3000/Bastian: 3900

"Plus, I get to draw one card equal to the level of that monster! So I draw four cards!"

"All right, then. I'll play Card of Sanctity! So now we both draw until we have six cards! Next I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode! Then I'll play Transcendent Wings! So I sacrifice Winged Kuriboh and discard Avian and Wild Heart to special summon Winged Kuriboh Lv 10! That ends my turn with a face down."

"Impressive, but it's my turn now! Jaden, you're about to meet the king of all fire! I reveal Burning Passion! This is how it works, I remove from play one card in my graveyard to special summon any number of Pyro monsters from my graveyard! So I bring out my two Solar Flare Dragons! Then, I sacrifice them both to summon -Infernal Flame Emperor-! So now I remove from play my one of my dragons to destroy your field spell!"

-Infernal Flame Emperor/9/2700/1600/Fire/Pyro/Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, you can remove from play up to 5 FIRE monsters in your graveyard. Destroy a number of Spell or Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of cards that you remove from play by this effect.-

"Now, I remove from play my Solar Flare Dragon to special summon 'Spirit of Flames'!"

'Spirit of Flames/4/1700/1000/Fire/Pyro/Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing from play one Fire attribute monster in your graveyard. Increase this card's attack by 300 during your battle phase.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen now? How can Jaden stand up to these two powerful monsters? Especially when Bastian's face down card is a trap that will cancel out the effect of Winged Kuriboh Lv 10? Find out next time.

Disclaimer:

Me: Jaden, would you do the honors my friend?

Jaden: Sure. Rikupendragon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters. There are **some** cards he does own, but the other ones are property of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX creators.

Me: I also own the story of this fan fiction. It's just a coincidence that it is almost similar to the more recent episodes of the series that take place after the Shadow Riders series.

Both: WE HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! MORE WILL COME TOMMOROW! YAY!


	7. Bastian vs Jaden: Part 2

**Chapter 7: Jaden vs. Bastian-Part 2**

"Are you ready Jaden? I'll now choose to attack your Winged Kuriboh Lv 10 with Spirit of Flames! Burning blaze of glory!"

"You forgot about my monster's effect! Go, Winged Kuriboh Lv 10! Destroy his monsters and decrease his life points to 0!"

"I reveal my trap card! Reveal 'Fire Wall'!"

'Fire Wall/Normal Trap: You can only activate this when your opponent activates an effect of a monster that would inflict damage to your life points. Sacrifice a face up fire monster on your side of the field to negate the damage.'

"So I choose to sacrifice my Spirit of Flames to negate the effect of your monster. Now, Flame Emperor! Attack directly!"

Jaden-0300/Bastian-3900

"I end my turn, Jaden."

'That was too close for comfort,' Jaden thought to himself. 'I have to figure out a way to get rid of that thing or else I'm dead.'

"Where's your heart, Jaden?" Bastian asked. "You seem to be playing like you did when you had your second duel with Zane for his graduation duel. I'm disappointed."

"I'm just not getting my best cards. I promise this will get more interesting right now! I play Card of Sanctity! Then I play Fusion Sage to add Polymerization from my grave to my hand. Now I play Elemental Hero Avian! I play Polymerization to merge him with Burstinatrix! So say hello to Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Then I play Fusion Recovery to add Sparkman and Polymerization to my hand. Now I play Polymerization to merge Sparkman and Flame Wingman to create -Shining Flare Wingman-! So now he gains 300 extra attack points for each Elemental Hero in my graveyard. So that's Avian, Sparkman, Burstinatrix, and Clayman! So that's an extra 1200 attack points!"

-Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman/8/Light/Warrior/Fusion (Flame Wingman + Sparkman)/2500/2100/Effect: This monster can only be fusion summoned. Increase this monster's attack by 300 for each card in your graveyard that has "Elemental Hero" in its name. When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's LP equal to the attack of the monster.-

"Now attack his Emperor!" Jaden shouted. Bastian's monster was destroyed in a bright flash. "So that's 1000 life points that you will lose. Plus my monster's effect makes you lose more life points equal to your monster's attack, which means you're down to 200 life points. Then I place one card face down and activate Graceful Charity! So I draw three and discard two. Then I play Miracle Fusion! So I merge Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Bubbleman, and Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Elixir, your turn."

"Not bad, Jaden. My turn and I play Solar Flare Dragon in defense mode and I end my turn you will lose 500 life points!"

"Not yet I don't. I activate a trap known as Wall of Kuriboh! I can only use this if I have two monsters in my graveyard with Kuriboh in their names. I lose no life points as long as these cards remain in the graveyard and I gain 1000 life points at the end of your turn."

"I'll play one card face down to end my turn."

Jaden-1300/Bastian-0200

"Final turn! I play Element Beam! I have to remove from play one Elemental Hero on my side of the field to destroy one of your spell or trap cards. So I remove from play Elixir to destroy your face down! Now, Shining Flare Wingman will attack your monster and you'll lose life points equal to that monster's attack!"

Jaden-1300/Bastian-0000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I shall add more!

Jaden: Riku, how many more chapters are there going to be?

Me: Not sure. I'm thinking either9 or 10 total. I'll go with 10. So that means the next duel(s) will take up three chapters. You'll be surprised who Jaden has to duel against. It will be freaking awesome!


	8. Jaden vs Seto Part 1

**Chapter 8: Jaden Yuki vs. Seto Kaiba-Part 1**

"Alright! I won the whole tournament exam!" Announced Jaden as he walked down from the plat form where he had just got finished dueling Bastian Misawa. "Hey Dr. Crowler, what's next?"

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm proud and excited to say we have two very special guests today at our school! Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big welcome for none other then MR. SETO KAIBA, CEO of Kaiba Corp and owner of Duel Academy and none other then the King of Games himself, YUGI MUTOU!" All the students stood up and clapped as loud as they could as the two men walked into the room. Kaiba was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a purple trench coat with a black shirt underneath and black pants with black boots. He had, on his left arm, a Duel Disk. Yugi was smaller then Kaiba, about the same height as Jaden. His hair defied the laws of gravity, literally. His hair was spiked up in five different directions. His hair was outlined in red, and then was black underneath. Then there were three pieces of yellow hair spiked up to the rest and the other pieces rested and went off to the sides. He wore the same black pants, shirt, and shoes as Kaiba. Around his neck was something that looked like a golden, upside-down pyramid with an eye in the middle. He also wore a Japanese school jacket, which the boys wear in school, around his neck and had a Duel Disk on his left arm.

"I...I...I don't believe this! Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba? Here at our school? If I'm dreaming, don't wake me!" Jaden wasn't dreaming. Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mutou were actually at their school.

Yugi was the first to speak, "So, which one of you is...ah. Never mind I know who." He walked over to Jaden and extended his hand. "Good to see you again." Jaden right away put out his hand to shake Yugi's.

"Jay, you never mentioned you knew the King of Games!" Sirus whispered.

"Well, it is because of him I have Winged Kuriboh. Which reminds me," Jaden took his deck out from his Duel Disk and took out Winged Kuriboh. "I believe this is yours. I've won a lot of duels thanks to this little guy."

"No, you keep him. I'm sure Winged Kuriboh would agree when I say he serves a bigger part of your deck then he does in mine. Besides, it is my gift to you for never giving up in a duel and always coming out on top, win or lose."

"Thanks a lot! This means a lot."

"If you two are done, I'd like to get this going," Kaiba said finally. He was glaring at Yugi and Jaden and the guys around them (which include Alexis, Sirus, Chumley, Dmitri, Zane, Atticus, Bastian, and Chazz). "We came here for a reason Yugi, to duel the one who won the exam tournament; the one who defeated the Shadow Riders; the one named Jaden Yuki."

"Kaiba, this is Jaden Yuki," Yugi replied with a smile. Despite their differences, and being rivals, Kaiba and Yugi had managed to cooperate together to come to Duel Academy to duel Jaden.

"The let's see what he's made of. Jaden Yuki! As owner of this establishment and CEO of Kaiba Corporation, I hereby advance you to Ra Yellow, IF you can defeat Yugi andme in a duel."

"Duel the two greatest duelists on the face of the Earth! This is the best day of my life! You're on Kaiba!"

"You can choose who you want to duel first, Jaden," Yugi explained.

"I'll save the best for last. So I choose to duel, Seto Kaiba!" Jaden announced. Jaden got up onto the platform and shuffled his deck. Before the duel started, Kaiba walked over to Dmitri.

"I'll need my dragon back, Dmitri."

"Yes, sir." Dmitri searched through his deck and pulled out the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Hey Mr. Kaiba, how come you let him use a Blue-Eyes?" Sirus asked.

"Simple really, I was letting him use it to see if students here had what it takes to stand up to the big games. So I called up Dmitri, whose younger brother is best friends with Mokuba, and asked him to meet by the lighthouse so I could lend him my dragon. That way, if he and Jaden dueled, I could see if anyone here had what it takes to take on cards not used here." Kaiba walked up to the platform, shuffled his deck and put it in the Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!" Both duelists said in unison.

"I'll be the first to go! I play Pot of Greed! I summon Lord of Dragons! Then I play two Flutes of Summoning Dragons! So I special summon from my hand three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and the mighty Hyozanru! I end my turn."

"That's odd," Yugi said.

"What's odd Mr. Mutou?" Sirus asked.

"Please call me Yugi and what's odd is that's the exact same move Kaiba pulled when we had dueled two Rare Hunters called Umbra and Lummis. I have a feeling I know what the next card he'll play is."

"My turn! I play Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and throw down two face downs. I end my turn."

"My move, kid!" Kaiba looked at the card he had just drawn and gave a large grin of satisfaction. "I hope you're ready to go home to your mom, Jaden because this card will be the end of your career! First I play Dragon's Greed! This allows me to draw one card per number offace up dragons I have face up on the field! Then I sacrifice Lord of Dragons for Different Dimension Dragon!I play Polymerization! So now I merge my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to create a beast so powerful, it will make you tremble in fear! Come forth, BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Wow, how's Jaden gonna get out of this one? Here's a preview:

Jaden is now head-to-head with Kaiba's strongest monster. Little does Kaiba know, Jaden had prepared his deck earlier to deal with Zane's Cyber End Dragon, which is quite similar to Kaiba's dragon. One of Jaden's face down cards will prove that no monster is unbeatable. Little does Jaden know that in Kaiba's deck is a Card of Sanctity, along with Saggi the Dark Clown and the Crush Card Virus card which will destroy some of his stronger monsters. But will Kaiba get a chance to play it? Jaden is a strong duelist. Maybe too strong for Kaiba. Find out in Chapter 9: Jaden vs. Kaiba-Part 2/Jaden vs. Yugi-Part 1.


	9. Jaden vs Kaiba pt 2:Jaden vs Yugi part 1

**Chapter 9: Jaden vs. Kaiba-Part 2**

"So any last words before I completely destroy you, Jaden?"

"Yeah, this duel's not over yet, Kaiba!"

"Have it you're way, then. As much as I would love to attack you with my Ultimate Dragon, I have to wait a turn because of Dragon's Greed effect. It states that I can draw cards equal to the number of face up dragons on my side of the field, but should I fusion summon a dragon this turn, I must wait one turn before attacking. So, Hyozanru attack his Clayman!"

"I don't think so! Reveal trap card known as Clay Charge! This card allows me to destroy an attacking monster that is attacking my Clayman then do 800 points of damage!"

Jaden-4000/Kaiba-3200

"Not bad. I'll end my turn with a face down card."

"My move, but before I draw I reveal a trap known as Hero Call! This allows me to add one card in my deck to the top of my deck! I choose Card of Sanctity! Then I'll play it! So we each draw until we have six cards in our hands. Now I sacrifice Clayman for my new monster known as -Elemental Hero Kidman-! Then I play H-Heat Heart! This increases my monster's attack by 500 and gives him a trample effect. Then I play E-Emergency Call which allows me to add an E-Hero from my deck to my hand and I choose Elemental Hero WildHeart. Then next I'll play R-Right Justice which allows me to destroy a spell or trap on the field as long as I only have one monster on the field and it has 'Elemental Hero' in its name! So I'll destroy your face down card! Next I play O-Over Soul which special summons from my graveyard an E-Hero monster! So I choose to bring back Clayman! Now I play the main event, GO HERO FLASH! This allows me to special summon an E-Hero monster from my deck to my field and will allow all my Elemental Hero's attack you directly and all I have to do is remove from play one copy of H-Heat Heart, E-Emergency Call, R-Right Justice and O-Over Soul! Now this going to be game!"

-Elemental Hero Kidman/5/Earth/Warrior/2000/1900-

'No! If he succeeds in this, I'll lose and I have nothing to defend myself with. Heh. Oh well, not like I actually tried. If I had chosen to use my full skills, Jaden would have lost. I only went easy on him. Still, he just may be able to defeat Yugi.'

"So I special summon E-Hero Blade Edge! Now I attack directly with all three of my monsters and that's game!"

"That was quite impressive, Jaden. You duel well for a kid."

"Actually, I only won because you held back. Next time, you duel me with all you've got! Deal?"

"I'll look forward to it. Deal."

"Jaden, let's duel," Yugi said.

"You got it!" Jaden took out his deck and shuffled it thoroughly.

"I'll go first my friend!" Yugi announced. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and place three cards face down to end my turn."

"My turn! I summon Clayman to end my turn!"

"That was short, I sacrifice my monster for Dark Magician Girl!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave you hanging, but the rest will be tommorow. cya soon.


	10. Jaden vs Yugi Part 2

**Chapter 10: Jaden vs Yugi, the King of Games-Part 2**

"Reveal face down Black Pendant! Now I shall equip it to her! This will increase her attack points by 500. Dark Magician Girl, attack his monster with Dark Magic Scepter! I end my turn."

Jaden looks at his hand before drawing a card, 'Man, all I've got is Avian, Burstinatrix, Polymerization, Sparkman, and Winged Kuriboh. Not the best hand. I need something else, something that will get rid of the cards on Yugi's field. I hope I have that **ONE **monster I got in my last pack.' Jaden draws from his deck and looks at the card. He grins. "All right, I set my new monster in defense mode to end my turn."

"My turn and I choose to attack your monster!"

"You attacked a monster known as Cyber Jar! This destroys all monsters on the field and we each pick up five cards and special summon all level 4 or lower monsters to the field!"

Jaden's cards-Winged Kuriboh Lv 10, Prism Wall, Super Junior Showdown, Elemental Hero WildHeart, and Elemental Hero Bubbleman.

Yugi's cards-King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Kuriboh, -Obelisk the Tormentor-, and Obnoxious Celtic Guard.

"I summon WildHeart and Bubbleman in defense mode!"

"I summon my two knights in attack mode and Kuriboh and Obnoxious in defense mode. King's Knight attacks Bubbleman! Then I sacrifice my two knights and Kuriboh for Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"HOLY-! An Egyptian God monster! This is not good!"

-Obelisk the Tormentor/12/Divine/Warrior/4000/4000/Effect: This card is unaffected by Trap cards and spells and monster effects only last for one turn. During your Main Phase, you may sacrifice two monsters on your side of the field, excluding this card, to give this monster infinite attack points. This will also destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field and deal 4000 points of damage to your opponent's life points.-

"I shall end my turn."

'Ok, this is definitely not good. How the heck do I beat an Egyptian god monster? It has 4000 attack points and I don't have anything near as powerful. Time to really get my game on.' "I'll draw!" 'Ok let's check out my hand: Winged Kuriboh Lv 10, Prism Wall, Super Junior Showdown, Avian, Burstinatrix, Polymerization, Sparkman, Winged Kuriboh, and Pot of Greed. Ok, I've got a plan, but it's all depending on if I draw the card I need for this turn. Let's see.' "I play Pot of Greed! This little thing allows me to draw two cards from my hand!" 'Let's see what I drew...perfect! Nobleman of Crossout and-' "I'll first play Nobleman of Crossout! This will remove from play your face down Obnoxious Celtic Guard. Then I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode and play my trump card to bringing down your Obelisk! I play Transcendent Wings! So I sacrifice Winged Kuriboh and discard two cards from my hand to special summon Winged Kuriboh Lv 10! I end my turn."

"My turn and I shall have Obelisk attack your monster!"

"I activate his effect! I send this face up monster to the graveyard to destroy all your face up monsters and inflict damage to your life points equal to the sum total of the original attack points of each monster destroyed!"

"I reveal a spell card! It's known as Shrink! This card halves the attack of one monster on the field and I choose to half Obelisk's attack so his attack is decreased to 2000! So I only lose 2000 life points! Now I reveal Call of the Haunted to bring back Dark Magician Girl and attack you directly! Then I set one card face down to end my turn."

Jaden-1500/Yugi-2000

"I have to say, Jaden, I'm both impressed and disappointed. I'm impressed because you were able to destroy an Egyptian god and disappointed because you're not fighting back."

"It's my turn now. I play Graceful Charity! I draw three and discard two. Now I play Polymerization! So I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create Flame Wingman. Now I play Fusion Recovery! So I add Burstinatrix and Polymerization to my hand. Now I play Polymerization again to fuse Sparkman with Flame Wingman to create Shining Flare Wingman! Now I attack your monster! You're monster is destroyed!"

"Not yet it's not! I reveal Negate attack this will stop your attack before my monster is destroyed."

"Fine, I end my turn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember when I said there was going to be 10 chapters? I've decided to make this duel last longer. Not sure how much longer, but the story goes on!


	11. Jaden vs Yugi Part 3

**Chapter 11: Jaden Yuki vs. Yugi Motou-Part 3**

"I hope you can put a better fight Jaden. I'm beginning to get disappointed. I play Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands! Now I special summon Watapon! Then next I play Monster Reborn! Come back Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Not good! You're going to use his effect aren't you?"

"No. I want this duel to last. I like dueling you. It reminds me of what dueling is all about. Having fun and giving it your very best! Now I sacrifice all three monsters for my second god card! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" A 100ft long red snake-like dragon appeared on Yugi's field. It had a blue jewel on its head and had two separate mouths.

-Slifer the Sky Dragon/12/Divine/Dragon/X000/X000/Effect: This monster is not affected by trap cards and spells and monster effects only last for one turn.This monster gains 1000 attack points for every card in your hand while it is on the field. As you gain cards, this monster gains attack points and this monster loses attack points when you use cards and remove them from your hand. Whenever your opponent summons a face up monster, subtract 2000 points from the monster depending on the position of the monster. If the monster has less than 2000 defense points when hit, the monster is destroyed.-

"So that's the legendary Slifer the Sky Dragon! AWESOME! Not many duelists can say they've come face-to-face with two god monsters in one duel!"

"You're lucky Jaden. Slifer's attack points are 1000x the number of cards in my hand. So its attack is only 3000 you have 1000 more attack points than I do. But I'm going to place two cards face down to end my turn." Slifer's attack was reduced to 1000.

"My move and I play a spell card known as Shallow Grave! So I'll bring back Flame Wingman!"

"I shall bring back my Queen's Knight!"

"Then next, I play Monster Reborn! I bring back Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Jaden, no! You can't control the power of a go-" Obelisk appeared on Jaden's field. Yugi was surprised that Obelisk was not overpowering Jaden. A normal person would have blacked out from using such power. Yet Jaden was fine.

"Now I'll use his effect!"

"Before you do, Slifer takes 2000 attack points from Obelisk thanks to his second mouth!"

"I activate his effect now! I sacrifice my Flame Wingman and Wildheart to destroy all of your monsters and do 4000 points of damage to you!"

"Reveal face down card! Go Divine Circle! This trap only activates when you use a 'Divine' type monster for an effect. Any life point damage is reduced to 0!"

"That's all good, but Slifer is still destroyed!"

"That's where the second part of the trap activates! If a divine monster is destroyed, I can special summon another one from my hand!"

"Hold on! You don't mean to summon-!"

"Yes! I summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!" A giant gold sphere appeared on Yugi's side of the field.

-The Winged Dragon of Ra/12/Divine/Machine/Effect: This monster is not affected by trap cards and spells and monster effects only last for one turn.This monster first appears as a golden sphere when this monster isnormal summoned. To unlock the power of this awsome creature, the user must successfully chant the incantation.This monster's attack and defense points are equal to the total sum of the points from the three monster's used as tributes. When this monster is special summoned, you may give up all but one of your life points to add to this monster's attack. You may sacrifice one face up monster on your side of the field to increase this monster's attack and defense. You may pay 1000 life points to destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

"That's Ra!" Crowler asked.

"No, this is! Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! Winged Dragon of Ra!" Suddenly, the sphere unlocked and turned into a phoenix dragon.

"Holy Kuriboh! This guy's gonna be a lot tougher to beat."

"Now, using Obelisk's effect ends your turn, so it's my turn! Now Ra's attack is determined by the sum total of the three monsters sacrificed. Since I sacrificed no monsters, his attack is 0. But I use his effect!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

another cliff hanger. the story ends tuesday.


	12. Jaden vs Yugi: Part 4

**Chapter 12: Jaden Yuki vs. Yugi Motou, the King of Games: Part 4**

"Hold it! You can't use his effect this turn!" Jaden announced. "It's still my turn! Since I used Obelisk's effect, I can't do a Battle Phase this turn. I'll still throw down three face downs! Then, I end my turn."

"Now it's my move! I activate Ra's special effect! I pay 1000 life points!"

Jaden-1500/Yugi-1000

"This effect allows me to destroy all monsters on your side of the field!"

"Thanks. You've allowed me to activate a special card since you destroyed a monster with more than 3000 original attack points! Go Damage Draw! This card can only be activated when one of the monsters I control with 3000 or more attack points is destroyed by the effect of one of your monsters! I can draw cards equal to the first number in the destroyed monster's attack! So I can draw four cards!"

"That's good for you, but won't help! I reveal Appropriate! This trap can only be activated when you draw cards outside of your draw phase! I now draw two additional cards. Now I'll use one of them! I play Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

Number of Cards in Jaden's hand2/Card total in Yugi's hand3

"Now I'll play Shallow Grave! So I bring back Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"I bring back Flame Wingman!"

"Now I play another Shallow Grave! I bring back Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"I bring back Winged Kuriboh!"

"Then I play Graceful Charity and a quick play spell known as Grave Blocker! This quick play spell blocks me from putting cards from my hand to my graveyard, so I keep the cards I drew! Now I play Polymerization! I fuse Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra to create a monster that shall make you know true fear! Come forth! Egyptian Triad!"

Egyptian Triad/Light/Divine/12/Fusion (Obelisk the Tormentor + Slifer the Sky Dragon + The Winged Dragon of Ra)/Effect: This monster can not be normal summoned or set. This card can only be fusion summoned by using the above fusion material monsters. This monster's attack and defense are equal to the sum total of the attack points of each of the above monsters. This card cannot be affected by the effects of traps or monsters. Spell cards only affect this card for one turn. When the effect of a spell is used to send this back to the fusion deck, to the graveyard, or removed from the field in any way, the effect is negated. Sacrificing is excluded. During your Battle Phase, you may remove from play one monster in your graveyard to increase this monster's attack for the remainder of the turn.

"Are you ready to test you skills against a God-like being?"

"You bet! Bring it on!"

"Very well then. As you may or may not know, this monster's attack and defense points are equal to the sum total of the attack and defense points of the three gods used to create it. So Ra had no attack or defense, Slifer had 1000 attack and defense after I threw down Polymerization, and Obelisk had 4000 attack and defense points. This means that his attack and defense points are 5000."

"No kidding. You're monster's freaking awesome!"

"It get's better. I enter my Battle Phase! Now I remove from play Obelisk the Tormentor to increase my monster's attack by 4000 for this turn! Now I attack your face down Wingman!"

"Hold it! I reveal Transcendent Wings! I sacrifice Winged Kuriboh, and discard the remaining two cards in my hand, to special summon Winged Kuriboh Lv 10!"

"Have you forgotten my monster's effect? He can't be destroyed by effects!"

"Who says I'm going to use Winged Kuriboh Lv 10's effect? I have another card! One you should know well! Go Multiply! This works on monster's with 500 or less attack points!"

"I know very well what it does Jaden. Very creative. I end my turn!"

"My turn!" He looks at the card. 'What? Philosopher's Stone Sabatier? I thought this card wasn't real anymore. Oh well, I'm not complaining. The card I need is...'

Jaden-750/Yugi-1000

"Huh? Jaden why did your life points go down by half?" Yugi asked.

"It's thanks to this card! Philosopher's Stone Sabatier! All I have to do is think of the card I desire and it comes true at the cost of half my life points! So I play Card of Sanctity! Now we draw until we have six cards! Now I play Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode! Then I play Miracle Fusion!


End file.
